Finding a Mate
by seastar529
Summary: A demon finds his mate when they are ready, Chazz is ready. Watch out Syrus! Bad summary! Read and review please! This is ANGELSHIPPING!


Finding a Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh gx

Warning: AU, oocness, Demons and Angels, yaoi

Alright here we go, explanations: Demon one mate which they search for once something inside them tells them they're ready, every demon searches for their mates and claims them after which they are kind of equivalent to engaged before the actual mating rituals. Please do not flame my stories I try to do this as good as possible!

$###############################$

A dark figure was flying over the lightened city, and he wasn't in a pleasant mood. The figure growled showing off his elongated fangs that urged him to bite something, that something he was looking for! All demons had a time where they needed to have the ones they will mate/mated near them at all time. The first time was the time they searched for their other. This just happened to be an annoying first time, he hasn't found his mate after two days of searching, they seemed to keep moving and went very far when the figure got really close.

Black eyes surveyed the streets as long as his back hair flew away from his face. Suddenly the pull returned and he lurched to the right and dove going through an alley and out of it. "All this and I haven't even seen him yet!" he grumbled.

Soon he sped up again using the small connection he had to the other to know exactly where to go. He came to a stop at a central park that had a fountain and a bunch of trees it was completely deserted, perfect! Turning to a thick tree he yelled, "I know you are there so speak up!"

The bushes shook before a small boy emerged. The boy had softly flowing light blue hair. His eyes were beautiful silver that reflected the light. His skin was radiating with the silver aura of an angel.

The smile compelled Chazz to actually smile. He finally found his mate and he was obviously perfect. He licked his lips slightly, "Hello my name is Chazz little angel and you?"

"Syrus. I am the little brother to Zane the ruler of angels!" he spoke softly bowing slightly. This surprised the demon this beauty was related to the strongest angel there was and was bowing in respect to him already! "And should I assume that you are the one that I am to be mated to?"

"Yes you should, now may I ask why did you run from me?"

"Something in me told me to do this. Told me to run until you caught me! And catch me you have!" Syrus laughed happily letting his wings out. His wings were a light blue with dark blue and silver swirling inside and they were fluttering happily.

Chazz let out a growl before lunging at the angel hovering before him. Their lips easily connect as Chazz pins the smaller to the ground roughly this little one wasn't getting away until he was his! The kiss started slowly, the two introducing themselves to their partner. Then things slowly heated up nips and growls coming from the demon and little gasps and pants from the angel. Chazz's fangs soon got in the way and he stopped the kiss instead trailing butterfly kisses over the pale neck before finding the ideal spot, it was sensitive and soft. There he got to work kissing and nuzzling until the boy under him was completely relaxed nobody wanted their mate stiff during the marking! He could feel the blood pulsing under the skin and it drove him wild he bit down harshly until there was a small amount of metallic taste in his mouth. Once he got that taste he releases the neck from his bite so that he could go back to kissing it. He pulled back to view his mark with pride. Then he tilted his head to the side so that the angel could repeat the actions, which he did happily.

It was over finally. They had found what they were looking for and they weren't going to let go any time soon. Chazz had claimed what was his and Syrus had done the same!

$##################################$

What did you guys think? There isn't many of these fics out there. Well please review my story I want to know your opinions!


End file.
